Be Mine
by blackdragonflower
Summary: It's a big day for Takashi Morinozuka, the day he takes over as the leader of his family. He's become a little clumsier lately and Haruhi senses there's something else that's been bothering him. What could it be and why won't he tell her? MorixHaruhi


Be Mine by blackdragonflower

Summary: It's a big day for Takashi Morinozuka, the day he takes over as the leader of his family. He's become a little clumsier lately and Haruhi senses there's something else that's been bothering him. What could it be and why won't he tell her? MorixHaruhi

Characters belong to Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hatori

Requested by: HotShotSportyGirl44 at

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Relationships, as far as they go they can be heaven or hell, simply put. Love can turn to bitter sour hate, but that's not the case of this story. No, this story has a happy ending and I, the storyteller will begin to start!

Well as in any romantic tale, with some exceptions depending on _who_ is in it, it involves a man and woman who fell in love! The man was a silent one who chose his words carefully. His smiles, when given to those around him, were warm and lovely. He was the heir to an honorable family, the Morinozuka family. He lived his life honestly and trained hard at kendo. This gave him a well-made physique that many could envy. He was very handsome and he had many women who pursued him, or rather admired him.

But despite the many women he was surrounded with Takashi Morinozuka, otherwise known as Mori by most, remained faithful to the woman that held his heart. She was common in lineage, nothing special about her at all in terms of blood. She was just a young woman by the name of Fujioka Haruhi. Her father worked in a Tranny bar and she'd lost her mother at a young age. Despite this she worked hard and studied for her law degree so she could follow in her mother's footsteps and become a lawyer. She was pretty, with large chocolate eyes and cropped chestnut hair. She could also be independent, which is crucial in today's society. But the feature you had to notice about her was, she had a good head on her shoulders in the ways of she knew common sense. So now that we've met the two stars of the story let us begin!

Takashi accompanied Haruhi from the music room and stopped her a little nervous. "Haruhi... Would you like to meet my parents?"

"Your parents?"

Mori nodded. "They would like to meet you and they wished me to invite you to our family's traditional celebration..."

"If you don't mind me asking... What is it?" Haruhi questioned a bit puzzled.

"I'm to take my father's place in the family... It's a celebration that all Morinozuka and most Haninozuka attend and..." Mori turned a little pink, "I wanted you to come also if it was alright. Your father is also invited to attend, and Mitsukuni shall be there."

Haruhi didn't really have to think about it. The only thing that would keep her from going was if she had some huge report for school, but nothing like that was coming to mind. She thought she had them all done, but just to be sure... "What day?"

"Friday at seven in the evening."

"I don't think I have anything to keep me from coming so I should be there." Haruhi was a bit shocked, but smiled nonetheless when Mori gently pressed a gossamer kiss to her forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow Haruhi." Fujioka watched her boyfriend walk casually away before she touched her forehead. His kisses there were always so feather-light. She just couldn't believe they were real sometimes.

"Friday at seven. Okay got it."

By the time Friday rolled around Takashi was acting stranger than normal. It was not noticeable to the customers of the Host Club but to the members themselves they all wondered what was going on. Mori seemed on edge as if something was eating him. He was clumsier and had almost dropped a plate with Hunny's cake on it, but fortunately he saved it just in time for the Loli type character to eat it joyfully. Haruhi cocked her head to one side her lips pursed in thought. When she asked him he just claimed that he was nervous for the ceremony that night, but Haruhi had other thoughts.

--

--

"Dad!" Haruhi yelped trying to squirm her way free from her father's handling.

"I can't help it you're just so cute!" The tranny bar employee squealed excitedly. And it was true. If any of the other members of the Host Club saw her outfit they would just about die. The girl was wearing an aqua blue dress, which stopped right beneath her knees and made her shoulders look flattering. Haruhi cussed in her mind. There was no way she would willingly go in this dress. It was only out of concern for Takashi's respectability that she did this. Ranka was just happy he could dress his daughter up as the cute girl she was. Since her hair was really too short to do anything with Ranka just made sure it was kept straight and placed a pin inlayed with a pearl-like substance in it to keep her bangs out of her eyes. "Make sure you behave now Haruhi dear."

"You don't have to tell me to behave father..." '_It's you I'm worried about.'_ Haruhi jumped when there was a knock at her door. She went to open it but Ranka quickly pushed her aside.

"No no! If it's your boyfriend he can't see you quite yet!" Ranka shooed her into the kitchen right, as there was another knock. "Coming!" The cross dresser -who was surprisingly wearing male dress pants, shirt and tie- opened the door to reveal the handsomely dressed Morinozuka Takashi. "Takashi! What a surprise please come in!" Mori nodded and ducked so as to not hit his head on the doorframe. "Haruhi dear! Takashi's here!"

Haruhi shuffled out of the kitchen muttering about how her father sometimes had no consideration to her feelings and how shoving her in a dress was demeaning. She quit however when her eyes met with her lover's. "Oh... Hello."

The Morinozuka heir held out his hand, which Haruhi took. "Are you ready?"

There were so many ways one could take that. With the way he was dressed Takashi could very well be sweeping her away to her wedding. He wore a tuxedo the color of the blackest midnight, which pleasantly brought out the soft tan of his skin. His tie was light golden amber, like sweet caramel drizzled over a scrumptious cake. "Yeah..."

"Are you ready Ranka-sama?"

Ranka nodded. Takashi politely motioned them towards his limo. Ranka paraded past very happy. Haruhi tilted her head and smiled. "You look nice..." She took the arm the wild type offered her.

She nearly melted when in his quiet voice he whispered in her ear, "You look lovely too."

--

--

Haruhi couldn't believe what she saw when she got to the Morinozuka estate. It was beautiful. Instead of taking on the new look of the age the Morinozuka residence was styled like the historic eras complete with terracotta tile roofs and shojo screens. It was stunning. Of course, everything had been fabricated so that it was safe security wise. Not that it mattered much because all those inside the estate were martial arts experts trained specifically. "Wow..."

"Haruhi it's rude to stare." Came Ranka's motherly statement. Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me young lady!" Ranka pouted. "Don't embarrass me dear."

"Yes father." Haruhi muttered. '_It's you embarrassing me that will most likely occur... Ugh...'_

A butler from the estate opened the door for the heir and his special guests. "Welcome back Takashi-dono."

"Thank you. Will your sister Shino be attending tonight as well?"

The butler's eyes sparkled. "Yes sir. She will be bringing her new husband as well."

"Their marriage is going well?"

"Yes Takashi-dono." The butler -who looked about a young sixteen- smiled with a bow.

"That's good to hear." Takashi ruffled the boy's hair and slipped the teenager a small tip. The boy became flustered and bowed once more.

"Thank you Takashi-dono, thank you!"

"Please call me just Takashi-kun." The usual stoic requested his cheeks just a bit pink. Haruhi watched amazed.

"Yes Takashi-kun!"

"I have a favor to ask..."

"Yes sir?"

"Will you please escort Ranka-sama around tonight? He is a special guest of mine."

"Yes sir!"

"Thank you Reiji-kun." Reiji motioned to one side.

"Could I offer you a trip to our humble ballroom Ranka-sama?"

"Oh ho! Yes you may you handsome little fellow." Ranka took the teen's arm and much less led himself towards the house. Haruhi groaned.

"I feel so bad for him."

"He's dealt with far worse Haruhi..."

"Really? There is such thing worse than my father?"

With that Mori chuckled slightly. "No disrespect to our king, but Tamaki-sama was much worse."

"Ah."

"May I escort you inside?"

"Um... sure." Haruhi looped her arm through his a little nervous. She'd never met his parents, much less been to his house. How was she supposed to react without making herself a fool? It was like she was blinded when she was led into a ballroom set up efficiently but beautifully nonetheless.

"Takashi!"

"Satoshi..." Mori smiled as his younger brother dragged a girl over.

"Haruhi-kun!" Satoshi winked bowing. "How might you be?!"

"I'm alright Satoshi-kun. And yourself?"

"Fine and dandy..."

"Who's your friend?"

The boy turned a bright red and scratched behind his head. "Oh I'm sorry how rude of me! Haruhi-kun this is my... em..." The boy turned redder but continued on, "this is my girlfriend Allise."

"Hi!" The girl waved a bright grin on her face. "I'm Allise, but you can call me Alli!"

"She's not from around here... she grew up in America." Satoshi filled in before any confusion could set in about her manners. "Her parents are both full blooded Japanese but yeah she grew up over there! She transferred into our school just this year!"

"That's nice."

"Haruhi-kun? Isn't that for boys Toshi-kun? Why did you call her 'kun'?"

Mori made a slight gesture of a polite "shoo". Getting the picture Satoshi bowed once more. "Maybe we can chat later Haruhi-san." The boy escorted his girlfriend off saying "I'll explain just give me a moment" with a cheerful laugh.

"He certainly likes her."

"She's very nice, though a bit over the top sometimes. She tries her best."

"Hm... you know I'd thought we'd see Mitsuku-" Before she could even finish the sentence Haruhi was glomped by said Hunny, aka the Loli type.

"Haruhi-chan! You made it!"

"Hello Hunny." The jubilant Hunny smiled greatly and detached himself from Haruhi.

"Did you just get here?"

"About ten minutes ago."

"Ah. Well... my mother and father would like to meet you after tonight's ceremonies! They're very interested!"

"Y-your parents?" Haruhi stuttered.

"Yup! After all this is important to both our families!" Hunny grinned cheerful pink flowers dancing around his chibified face.

"I see." The orchestra kicked up and Hunny waved running off into the crowd.

"See you later Haruhi-chan!"

It was as if he knew something that Haruhi did not. It was as if he didn't want to be in the way of something. "Haruhi... would you like to dance?"

"Sure... though I don't know how well I'll do because I stink at wearing heels."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Mori smiled and escorted her person into the crowd. With a hand politely on her waist and the other holding her hand he danced gracefully with her. Haruhi had never felt more at peace then now, her lover dancing with her to the melodies the orchestra played with their very souls. After awhile Haruhi found herself laughing. She'd forgotten about the troublesome -but rather pretty- blue dress and the high heels that accompanied it. She nearly lost her breath when Takashi stopped them in the middle of the floor and got down on one knee.

"T-Takashi?"

"Haruhi..." He pulled a little black box from his tuxedo jacket and opened it to reveal a golden band. "will you marry me?"

Her heart stopped completely. What was he doing? She'd never imagined this quite like this, not that she really imagined it much at all. His outward expression appeared calm but she could tell deep beneath those eyes he was nervous. Then it hit her like one of Tamaki's flying hug attacks, _this_ was why Takashi had been nervous all week, _this_ moment. It seemed as if everyone knew but her, though that was a very unfounded thought. She didn't have to think about her answer though, it was clear.

"Yes."

And with gracefulness that one would not expect from a man so large Takashi stood from his position on the floor and slid the band onto her ring finger. "Thank you." The rest of the night was virtually smooth. Takashi became the rightful leader of the Morinozuka family and I was very proud of him. That is, while I was eating a slice of cake of course!

Oh yeah, guess I forgot to mention I was telling the story. I'm sure you all know of me by my nickname Hunny! Tee hee. Well, I guess that's the end of this story. Aw it's almost over? Mm... Takashi and Haruhi lived happily ever after and nothing in the world could be sweeter... except strawberry cake.

The end!

**--**

**--**

**Oh wow. Well that was fun. Look for all those that don't like OC's I'm gonna say right now I'm not seriously trying to pair her up with Satoshi. I just needed him to have a girlfriend for convenience okay? (And I was absolutely not going to pair him up with Renge or something like that) Um, I hope everyone liked it. Heh, I know I loved Hunny-senpai! :-munching on cake happily-: I was a little unsure how to do this request as it was this:**

_**"Mori invites Haruhi to meet his parents and she spends the night and they have a big ball and then he asks her if she will marry him in front of everyone..."**_

**As you see some of the request was changed but I hope that HotShotSportyGirl44 at will love what I've written for her. And not only that but I hope you all who have read it enjoy it too. **

**Reviews, favs, and all that stuff is much appreciated and I look forward to seeing some. (Even if it is just two or three I will be happy)**


End file.
